Hi, Again
by DerpZaro
Summary: Jade writes a letter to Tori a few years after Hollywood Arts graduation.
1. Hi, Again

_Dear Tori,_

It's been a while since graduation. So I thought that I could write you this letter to, maybe be pen pals or whatever; And just so you you know, nobody made me write this letter. I wanted to do this myself.

How's college going? Are you dropping out soon? Do you like it there or do you absolutely hate it? I never went to college, but I'm starring in a movie with Cat. We're roommates now, are you roommates with anybody at this year? I heard you and Beck are dating now. No hard feelings, I'm totally over that boy; I'm not dating anybody yet, though there is someone on my mind.

I'm sure you're not going to reply or call back, not since... What happened before graduation. I'm really sorry about what happened, I was just so angry that I couldn't help but almost kill you, did I almost kill you? Speaking of almost killing people, I'm playing as a murderer in the movie I'm starring, how great is that?

Anyway, I hope you'll be able to see the movie, it's supposed to come out next year.

Also, I also heard your new extended play, Make It Shine; it's a bit cheesy, but I like it. I like that one song about your bad days or whatever it's about, that sad song? It featured some kind of rapper that I thought was stupid. Still, good song. And I also heard about your uncle, I'm sorry. I had a close family member of mine hang himself over some bitch who cheated him. He was really attached to that woman...

I've been thinking about you lately, and that's really off of being me, but to be honest: I kinda miss you. You've been gone for quite a few years, even Cat has been fussing about you. This is between you and me, okay? Cat knows about this, but keep your mouth shut when I write this:

You were the one I've been crushing on for the last few years, from the little "playdate" we had a Noku to now. I realized it not too long ago, you've been on my mind a lot lately and I really miss you. I, at first, hated that I loved you now. I know, after you read this, you're going to think: "I thought you hated me?" Well, I actually didn't. You know the saying, if a boy teases you, it means he likes you? Yeah, that's kind of what's wrong with me, I insult you because I like you. I like your cheekbones, they're adorable. You are adorable. I don't like it when you're sad, okay, maybe I do, but you're better when you're happy.

I'm really really really really a million times sorry for putting you in a hospital before graduation, and just leaving you like you were nothing. I'm sure you were heartbroken when I did that, I cried all night after doing that, because I realized what I did was wrong and I'm sorry.

Now I would never tell you that in person, but yeah, I'm really sorry, I hope you understand.

I'm a changed woman now, I can prove it to you by going to your home (if you ever tell me your address) and showing you how much I've changed, and you're the reason I've changed, the main reason actually. Maturity has finally come unto me, but I've changed because of you.

I hope you can write back, I'm sorry. See you, Vega.

Hi again, I'm Jadelyn West. And you are?

Sincerely, with all regards,

_JADE WEST_


	2. Tori

_Dear Jade,_

It's... surprising that you would even think of writing to me, since you used to despise me. But this letter is to you, and only you. Some things are personal in this letter I'm writing to you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't show anyone else.

Sorry I haven't been writing back, I was busy with school. I'm about to graduate in less than two months, and I love college, at least I DID, I'm going to graduate soon.

I would like to go watch you and Cat's acting of the movie you're starring in, if you don't mind, I do want to make up for lost time with you guys.

About what happened a few years ago... I'm over it, and I forgive you, though I was explicitly hurt when you just told me something I didn't understand and walked off. I understand, you were having a bad day.

And it is true, on how you wrote the letter, there was a huge drop of maturity in you, Jade. If this was the old you writing the letter to me, it would have been a forced one, trust me I would know. I know you well. And I can tell you, your maturity is more than mine, ha ha!

I missed you too, I missed all you guys! I wish everything would go back to the way it was. Sadly, it can't. About the rumor of Beck and I... we're not dating, we stole a couple of good kisses during acting, but we're not dating, no. It's annoying though that boys are all over me, are boys like that with you and Cat? I'm sure Cat would never mind, but you?

Anyways, yeah, my new EP, Make It Shine just got released two months ago, it sold a lot of copies, I was surprised by how many people like it. The lead single is coming out soon, it's called Make It Shine, of course. I'm glad you liked my EP, though it is peculiar that you would even LIKE it. You usually like songs involving sadness or something, but I know you're open to any genre of music, but I remember you showing your dislike of Make It Shine on a Slap video of peeling glue off my hand... I'm glad you think it's okay, though. Okay is good, right?

Also, I heard your father got into a hospital, I hope he's okay! The last thing you would need is a family member dying away, when you two never interacted with each other that much yet! I know, as much as your dad hates your guts, I know deep down that he loves you, you too if you figured that out.

So, you have a crush on me now? That's cute. I'm not going to ask who is on your mind because it's pretty obvious that it's me. It's about freaking time you confessed, I knew you liked me the way you liked me; you think I'm too stupid not to notice the way you look at me? Or tease me? I know that saying, and that's exactly what's wrong with you. To be honest, I don't really know about DATING you if you're thinking about that. I like showing public affection as much as you do, but people would judge us for our rights; being gay is obviously illegal in the United States.

But I don't see why not we give it a shot if you don't mind? I would like to chat with you on PearChat, just so I could have a real conversation with you and Cat (I'm not very fond of pen-paling).

I hope you could write back, as I wrote some questions that you could answer. I miss you!

Love,

T.V

P.S.: tell Cat I said hi.

* * *

**Hey, dudes and dudettes! I really apologize for the wait of Chapter Five for Troubled Minds, I caught a bad chill so I couldn't really think straight. Until then, here's Tori's reply!**

**Do want me to keep the story going? Or nah? Let me know in the reviews down below; until then:**

**Enjoy, review when you can and stay awesome, dudes and dudettes! *kisses hand, slaps it on screen***


	3. Seeing You Again

"Tori?"

"Hey."

"I can't see your face..."

"Oh! Sorry,"

"..."

"... how do I do it anyway?"

"You just look for that camera-looking option, it shows your face."

"Oh, okey-dokey, artichoke!"

"Please don't do that..."

"Sorry..."

"..."

"Can you see my face now?"

"There you go! Wow."

"What?"

"You've just... changed so much, facial wise. I don't know about your personality."

"Thanks, Jade. You're wearing less black mascara."

"Is that all?"

"... You don't look like you're really wearing any makeup."

"I still wear makeup in public, and you're right. I decided to cut off the blackness of my eyes."

"Yay! I'm right!"

"You haven't changed a bit..."

"Is that bad?"

"No, hell no. I like it."

"I notice already that you've changed a lot."

"Heh. This is the new and improved Jade West you're talking to."

"Definitely."

"What do you mean, 'definitely'?"

"That you're new and improved. I really like the new you."

"Thanks. I feel more confident and I feel better."

"You're in more of a good mood now?"

"I've always been. I just never have shown it to anybody back then."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Just in case you're wondering, I'm nicer to Cat. I never beat her up..."

"That's good."

"Maybe one time..."

"What?"

"Almost..."

"Jade, what did you do?"

"Well, Cat woke me up in the middle of my sleep. So I strangled her _accidentally _until I realized that it was her."

"What did you think she was at first?"

"I think the girl from The Scissoring, I can't remember."

"Oh. Glad I wasn't there to witness it."

"Trust, me, you would've had nightmares."

"Shut up..."

"No, seriously, I was sleepwalking."

"You should seriously shut up."

"I had a knife."

"You're such a liar, Jade."

"Oh, shut up. I can do better."

"I'm a lie detector."

"You wish, Vega."

"I'm pretty sure you clapped me Tori about eighteen minutes ago."

"I'm calling by three names: Tori, Vega and Butt Cheeks."

"Don't be making fun of my cheekbones!"

"How did you know?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I know you're not that inappropriate."

"Heck yes. I wouldn't be calling you Sweet Sally Peaches without those breasts of yours..."

"But there's a difference between inappropriate and pervy..."

"I'm just kidding, Vega. You should ease up."

"I am easy!"

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"I hope you get sick..."

"Sick? Man, you're still innocent like Cat!"

"I am not! And stop laughing!"

"Ha... I'm sorry Tori, you were saying?"

"..."

"..."

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"Me too."

"I thought Jade West never forgets anything."

"Not everybody has the mind of an Elephant. Besides, I have something now."

"What is it?"

"I miss you."

"I do too, but that was quite random."

"Indeed it was, but it's true. I want to visit you sometime."

"You do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have wrote that I had a crush on you if I didn't miss you as much as I did."

"That's so sweet..."

"Thank you."

"So..."

"When can I visit?"

"I don't know! When you have the money?"

"I have plenty of hundreds. When can I visit?"

"Um... during summer?"

"That'll take two months."

"Which indicates that June is close. I still have school, you know?"

"You're graduating though, right?"

"In June."

"That sucks."

"To you it does. I have no problem."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"No."

"I don't either, but I'm exhausted. Call you?"

"'Course. My number is 742-5589."

"Kay, I'll call you."

"Can't wait."

"Bye, Vega."

"Bye, West."

***ToriVega has left the conversation***

Jade looked down on her phone, which still showed Tori's phone number. Her new one, Jade couldn't believe that she changed her number.

"I..." Jade stuttered at the image of her old friend in her mind.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Hey, dudes and dudettes! Sorry for the WAIT... but school is back, time for early sleeping routines, murdering your mother-oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry.**

**I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews! You're chill, really!**

**Anyways, enjoy, review when you can and stay awesome, dudes and dudettes!**

**-Zari**


	4. Silly Doses of Love

"Come on, Butt Cheeks," Jade called. "We'll be late."

Tori looked up from her schoolwork. "Can't you be patient, West?"

"I can't say... nope." Jade said with a smile, making Tori shake her head and laugh. Jade loved it when Tori laughed, it sounded so golden now that she listened more closely. Heck, she always listened to Tori's laugh, she didn't know why she loved her before. And here she is now, having a date with the girl of her dreams.

Love is silly. Real silly.

"Come on, Jade," Tori slapped her friend's back, jumping Jade out of her thoughts. "We're gonna be _late." _Tori winked as she said that, and ran off with Jade following.

"Slow down, Tori!" Jade giggled uncontrollably, the young Latina laughed too. Jade felt a rush of butterflies as she drew up closer to her friend, and grabbed her shoulders, making them both fall.

"Ow..." Tori rubbed her head painfully then laughed again; Jade couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear. After a minute of giggling, Tori stood up suddenly. "Follow me," She said, spinning around and taking off. Jade stumbled up and ran after Tori like a lost puppy attached to its owner.

After what seemed somewhat forever, the two women came up to a tall building, oh how tall that building was. Jade wanted to go in there, her curiosity was rising rapidly.

"Wanna go in there?" Jade thought Tori had read her mind, the Latina looked over to the taller girl and cocked her eyebrows up and down goofily.

"Sure, why not..." Jade grunted as she climbed over an obstacle. The building was abandoned too, so it was pretty trashed. Tori followed suit, but immediately shoulder-bumped Jade to get in front, with the former goth raising an eyebrow. She shook it off though, because Tori knew better than her, so she should be the one to follow.

_If only she didn't shoulder-bump me... _Jade thought as she followed Tori to a wall. The wall had graffiti drawn on itself, looks like some gang marked their territory. Or punks were just cruising around.

"I like graffiti art," Tori remarked as the two stared. "It calms me down somehow."

"How can graffiti calm you down?" Jade questioned. She felt her spine shiver when she felt Tori's hand held against hers.

"Maybe," Tori leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Because it reminds of you?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I don't like graffiti that much anymore. I matured, remember?"

"True," Tori admitted. "But it's more the personality. Graffiti looks fierce, you're fierce. Graffiti's beautiful, you're beautiful. It just has a lot of things in common with you."

Soon the two were staring into each other's eyes. It was obvious that Jade's ears were burning with embarrassment and happiness at the same time. Embarrassed to be complimented, happy to be with Tori.

The former goth was about to lean in, but stopped. She looked into Tori's brown eyes again, her own green ones turning softer than clouds.

"What's wrong, Jade?" The young Latina asked, trying to comfort Jade's troubles by brushing through her hair.

Jade only shook her head. "Oh, I dunno, Tor. I'm just not feeling so easy tonight. Mind if I walk you home?"

"Why can't we go into your hotel room?" Tori smiled mischievously and Jade blushed harder than she normally did. Part of her actually did want Tori and her to "make it", but the better part of her wanted to take things slow... not so rough or so fast. She learned her lesson about that while dating Beck.

"Vega, you know we can't do that so soon..." Jade said gently, taking the Latina's hands.

Tori looked deflated. "You're right, Jade. I guess we can walk home." Tori's voice lit up again in the last sentence as she pulled Jade to the outside world.

Soon after walking for quite a bit, the two came to Tori's college, the pretty brown eyes turned to Jade with a smile.

"Thanks so much for coming here," She said gratefully. "It has been the best night ever."

"You're welcome, Vega." Jade answered shyly. For a moment, the only thing heard from anything else were Tori's harsh breaths and the blow of the wind. Then, without resisting, Tori came closer to Jade and lightly, ever so gently, pressed her lips together with Jade's. Jade jumped a bit, but relaxed and leaned in.

It was only a five second kiss. Tori pulled away and smiled against Jade's lips.

The only thing Jade focused on was, "Best thing I ever had." She regretted seeing Tori turn and walk away, she cherished Tori's sexy turnaround and movie-star wink.

Jade shivered under her breath as she tried to keep herself warm the whole walk back to the hotel room. Still, she smiled every time she pictured Tori's face of happiness, her soft lips capturing hers, and saying:

_Best thing I ever had._

* * *

**Yo. It's time to die...… WITH FLUFFINESS YA DOPES!**

**So, again, to the impatient people who hate my story now, sorry for the wait, but I would like to say, thanks so much for the reviews. You're awesome. Here's a virtual cookie. *EAT THA COOKEH***

**I'm thinking about writing some more fluffiness like this chapter, or phone conversations and fights and nada nada... It's sad that I'm a creative mess... Do not become THIS gal that's talkin' to you...**

**Anyways, gonna have to end this chapter here, but please, if you're not too shy, send me questions about the story! I'll be happy to answer them! You might poop your pants on some I answer... so I suggest you sit on a toilet when I message back to you... oh, you are? OH, GROSS! I expect nothing more from you dudes and dudettes! Lolzies...**

**Anyways, enjoy, review when you can, and STAY AWESOME DUDES AND DUDETTES! Love you guys.**


	5. Not the Same (Part One)

**So... since some of you dudes and dudettes wanted to explore more on Jade's life, here's Chapter Five. Of course, fluffiness between Tori and Jade will be visible during this chapter, don't sweat.**

**Questions? Review or PM me, I'll answer 'em.**

**Until then, enjoy, review when you can and stay awesome, dudes and dudettes! Love you guys.**

* * *

**November, 1996**

She watched them fight, hand-to-hand combat and verbal abuse. Jadelyn Adaire West's father swore heavily at her mother, swore at his daughter too.

"You're a _mistake!_" He cursed, making little two-year-old Jade cry.

"You get away from her!" Jade's mother hit her father again, Mr. West turned around and swung, knocking his wife down to the floor.

"Daddy, _no!" _Jade tried to run to her mother, but tripped while doing so. After all, she was only two.

Mr. West swore heavily again, spat out insults to Jade and his wife, and left the house with the door slammed shut.

Jade's mother immediately began to cry, the little girl cocked her head to the side, wondering what happened to her dad, what happened to her mom. Her dad was so kind when she was a baby; he started to change and ignore Mrs. West's requests, and got worse and worse every month. Jade was only a little girl, she didn't know what happened...

"I'm so sorry, Jadelyn..." Madison West wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny shoulders, and pulled her close to herself. "I'm so sorry..."

Sorry about what? That thought kept pondering innocently around Jade's head, she looked up at her mom with confusion.

"Mommy...?"

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby," Maddie sniffed, scooping little Jadelyn in her arms and carried her upstairs. Jade absolutely _hated _not knowing anything, but she guessed sleep would do her okay.

As long as she had her mother, not her new schizophrenic father.

* * *

**September, 2014**

"What's this?" Tori practically shoved the picture to Jade's face, luckily Jade was more patient now; she would've ripped that picture out of her girlfriend's hand.

"Just a family picture," Jade smiled sadly. "Before my dad and mom went crazy with each other..."

"What happened?" Tori was immediately all ears, facing Jade with her curious brown doe eyes and sitting on Jade's queen-sized bed.

Jade shrugged. It wasn't really a big deal, her mother just couldn't take her father's abuse any more and left without her own daughter, just some food, clothes, and herself. After that incident, Jade's father was a womanizer after a while, hosted parties with Jade stuck upstairs, screaming and not knowing what was happening. Jade was only three at the time, a toddler.

"Sometimes, if I don't stop screaming, dad would come in my room and actually beat me real hard with a belt or something. When he was drunk, he once cut me. I think I still have the scar somewhere.." Jade looked around her own body, pulling up both her shirt sleeves before showing Tori her cut scar done by her father. "It was a pretty deep cut too, my uncle had to take me the next day to get stitches." Jade shrugged again.

"I was, about six when he cut me. I have belt welts from before. Four on my back, one's on my side." Jade pulled up her shirt to reveal long, welt scars from her father beating her when she was younger.

Tori was surprised; she knew Jade had a hard life, some of it because of ice cream, but she didn't know that her father was _abusive _to her.

Jade put her shirt down before explaining some more.

"Day and night," Jade swallowed, a lump was probably on her throat. "My dad would host a bunch of parties, and get a bunch of women pregnant. So I guess I'm an older sister of, like, probably ten half-siblings that weren't born from my own mother. They never met me though, I never met them. The only person who _did_ know me was my little brother, you know him," Jade looked away.

"I feel bad for all I did to him," The former goth changed the subject, she closed her eyes. "I let him get locked in a closet at five years old by either my dad or my stepmother. He would get beat mercilessly with a belt, o-or almost get drowned in a toilet by his own mother... and what do _I _do? _NOTHING." _Jade wiped away a tear that was starting to fall to her right cheek.

"My dad stopped doing all that to me when I was twelve years of age, but he still called me names. He hated me since the day I was born. My dad thought I was just another mouth to feed, I wasn't. I can take care of myself." Jade shook her head and looked at Tori. "My brother got the same hate from my dad, but my dad showed a little more love to him. I realize now that he wanted a boy, not a girl like me." Jade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I just wish... I could go back in time and change everything I did to my brother. Let him get beat, mimicked him, never told him that I loved him when I actually _did. _I feel so bad, Tor..."

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and hugged her tightly. She let the dark-haired beauty cry softly on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Jade. Your brother forgives you." Tori comforted, drawing small circles on Jade's back.

The taller woman sniffed, and wiped away the few tears that fell. "I guess he does," Jade remarked. "I sent him, like, fifty million apology letters. Hopefully, he'll answer back soon..."

"I'm sure he will." Tori said reassuringly, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Jade just smiled and deepened the kiss by moving her own face and pressed her lips together with Tori's.

* * *

**June, 2000**

A little six year old Jade giggled. Why? Because she was being tickled by her uncle, whose name was Reese.

"Uncle, _stop!" _The little girl giggled, squirming and slapping Reese out of his tickle nightmare, but laughing all the same.

"Holler, uncle." Reese replied, his slang-ish accent sounding more of a man from the south and saying, "Haaaaaler".

"Nope!" Jade was somehow able to wiggle herself out of Reese's grasp and jump on his head, gently nibbling at his hair.

"_Hey! _I payed for that!" Reese joked, meaning by that long (but tuff-looking) haircut of his.

"Holler uncle," Jade giggled, keeping her grip on her uncle's head.

"No way!" Reese grabbed little Jadelyn West and flipped her in the air, the screaming little girl landing on the couch.

At first, Jade made an "oh" shape in her mouth, when she looked at Reese he did the same, then she let out a loud, genuine laugh. Reese chuckled then took his niece in his arms.

"You are way too cute," Reese smiled as he pressed a kiss on Jade's forehead. The two stayed that way for a while, then Jade stared into her uncle's eyes.

Reese noticed.

He stroked his little niece's brown hair, and broke the comfortable silence between them. "What's wrong, darling?" He asked, soft concern filled his slang-ish voice.

"Uncle," Jade began, her soft, youthful voice filling the room. "When are you going to have a baby?"

More silence, so much that Jade started to get impatient.

Reese sighed. "I don't know, probably never..." The twenty-three year old's eyes were downcast, his own green eyes filling with sadness. "I don't want to get my heart broken again..."

Jade looked up again. "Robin broke your heart? I thought she died."

Reese ran a hand through his dark hair and scratched his stubble. "Robin did die... and it broke my heart..." He tried hard not to cry, at his fiance's funeral, he broke down crying like a baby. That was two years ago.

Yes.

He loved her, and a lot.

He loved her as much as he loved his sister and her daughter, which was Jade.

"Blast it, Jadey," Reese sat up on the couch and buried his hands in his face. "I loved that woman. She was a keeper... I can't get married again!"

Jade only watched her uncle break down in tears, her eyes filling with tears too.

"Jadey," Reese wiped the tears from his face and looked at his niece with pleading green eyes. "_You _are my baby girl. I don't need to have a kid, because I have you."

Jade started to sob. "Uncle!" She cried, and jumped into his embrace. She couldn't stand it when she saw her best friend cry, it made her cry.

"Oh, baby girl..." Reese shushed, stroking his "daughter's" cheek. "It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright. I love you, ya hear?" His voice was suddenly rough. Jade looked up as she blinked the tears from her eyes, looking into Reese's soft gaze.

"I love you too, Reese..." Jade tightened her grip on her father figure, she wished she didn't have to go back home for school the next day.

* * *

**September, 2014**

"I want to have a baby," Jade announced, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and laying her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"You know women can't reproduce, right?" Tori pressed in, leaning her head against Jade's.

"That's why we can adopt! Duh!" Jade laughed.

"Don't you think that's a little too early? We just started dating, and now you want a baby..."

"I meant for the future, Tor."

"Good, 'cause I was going to say no."

"You don't love kids as much as me."

"I do too! You were the one giving gruesome advice to the tots back at high school!"

"Hey! I was only trying to interview them..."

The shorter girl chuckled. "More like _tempting _them to do things they shouldn't do..."

Jade just chuckled wholeheartedly and squeezed Tori's waist with her arms. Then a question popped up in her head.

"Vega?" She asked, kissing Tori's cheek.

"Mm." Tori grunted.

"Speaking of Jade With Tots, why did you delete your Slap page?" Tori quickly answered with no hesitation.

"Because I was bored with it, I was going to be too busy with college anyways."

Jade cocked her head to the side as she kissed her lover again on the cheek. "I wasn't able to contact you any way except through letters..."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't forgive you..." Tori answered meaningfully, turning around to face the dark-haired beauty in front of her. "I should've said I forgive you and moved on to college."

"It's not that," Jade waved off, snaking her arms around Tori's waist. "The main reason I wrote to you was because I was crushing on you ever since back at Noku's for that play we were starring in. Remember?"

"Yeah," Tori slowly leaned in. "I remember."

Sooner than later, Jade and Tori pressed lips together, each minute they got deeper.

* * *

**May, 2008**

Last year in middle school, and Jadelyn Adaire West didn't have a date to the 8th Grade Dance yet.

Haphazardly, she rummaged through her locker, grimacing at the thought of being _alone _at the dance...

She shook off the thought, and innocently closed her locker and walked off, school was out for the day. She had lots of homework to do.

Her mind was off somewhere else as she kept walking; little Jade always did that, going off in space. In her own crazy imagination.

Her mind was abruptly cut off when she bumped into something (more like some _one) ,_ and fell to the floor, books flying.

She was lucky not to hit her head on the waxed checkered floor, she would have been knocked out cold.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A male voice, slightly high, but all the same low-ish pubertic voice, was panicked at the sight of Jade lying on the floor in pain. Jade opened her eyes, and it revealed the heartthrob of the school, or so Cat said.

It was Beck Oliver.

"It's..." Jade grunted, rubbing her head and sitting up. "It's... okay..."

Beck quickly offered a hand to the young girl, which she accepted and dusted off her clothes the minute she got up.

"My name is Beck Oliver," He stuttered, extending his large hand again to shake Jade's.

"Jade West," The young goth moved her hand and connected it with Beck's, their arms went up and down, then they just stood.

"Listen, I'm gonna be late for the bus, so-" Jade was cut off by the boy pressing his lips quickly to hers and backed away, his eyes wide. It wasn't side with fear of Jade beating him up, though, it was more likely wide with surprise of why he even made that move.

"Uh..." Jade raised an eyebrow, even though her lips tingled with the first kiss. "... Thanks?"

Beck laughed a little. He had a pretty good laugh, good looks too. "Nice. Hey, Jade, the reason I kissed you was a proposal to the Dance..."

"The what?"

"The 8th Grade Dance, I'm just wondering if you will go with me to that dance?"

It took a while for Jade to answer, her step-mother always told her to be careful with her choices. At least that's the kind of advice Jade would even accept.

"It's okay if you don't wanna go, I just-"

"Sure. I'll go." Jade smiled a kind smile/smirk the boy's way, and she was off, leaving Beck Oliver dumbstruck.

* * *

**October, 2014**

"This is nice," Jade remarked as she stared up at the night sky with Tori and her best friend, Cat. "I like the stars."

The raven-haired beauty felt Tori's grip on her tighten. She looked over and saw her girlfriend smiling gently, yet a small blush formed on her face. Jade sent her a small grin before looking back up at the flaming beauties which God called all by name. The stars were actually entertaining to Jade now, she didn't really know how or why she got into stars.

"Stars are so pretty!" Cat exclaimed softly, responding to Jade's remark. "It's so amazing how there's millions of fire that manage to give us light all night!"

Jade just had to chuckle at that. Cat has improved maturity wise, but she still enjoys little things in life, she just... enjoys those little things in a smarter way.

Now Tori. The former goth looked over to Tori, who had her eyes closed in a short nap. Or was it a nap, really?

Jade reached out and stroked her girl's cheek, Tori did not open her eyes, only smiled.

Jade smiled back at the closed-eyed girl and looked back up at the stars.


End file.
